


I Love You, My Drama Queen

by Michevalier



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Day 2, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Respectfulshipping, Revspec, Slice of Life, Vrains Rare Pair Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-24 01:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17091863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michevalier/pseuds/Michevalier
Summary: Ryoken accepted Spectre's challenge of showing him the scariest horror film and got drowned in hyperemotional wave.





	I Love You, My Drama Queen

Spectre was weeping on Ryoken's shoulder non-stop when Kyoko came in.

"What happened?" she asked, utterly confused as the last time she saw Spectre crying was at least seven years ago when he accidentally broke his arm, having fallen while skating.

"Ryo-Ryoken-sama is the worst!" he sobbed, rubbing his runny nose right into his master's jacket.

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad," the man only laughed, stroking his aide's hair.

"It was! It was terrible!"

"I..." Kyoko felt kinda out of place in this situation, but then Ryoken gave her a smile, or, rather, a weird one awkward and smug smirk.

"Nothing in particular. We've just watched a horror movie."

"A true horror!" Spectre cried, sniffling.

"A horror?" something in Ryoken's tone gave Kyoko a hint that by "horror movie" he meant something else.

"It was a documentary about deforestation," and Ryoken confirmed it with a sly chuckle.

"It was so horrible..." Spectre whispered. "I won't be able to sleep anymore..."

"Not even by my side?" Ryoken taunted.

"Never!" Spectre sobbed and punched him in chest.

"Okay, I'm lost," Kyoko shook her head; she seriously wondered what this all was about.

"If only you saw that..." Spectre sniffed. "Those axes with blazes shining in the sun, those chainsaws buzzing as they cut through the fragile bark, making the trees creak in agony as they fall down onto the ground lifelessly... Atrocious!"

Kyoko really wanted to object that this was not the worst in the world, but then she remembered that it was Spectre they were talking about, so she held her tongue at bay.

"Oh geez," Ryoken grinned. "There weren't even any gallons of blood splattering onto the walls or kilometres of guts being pulled out of still breathing humans."

"That's not scary at all."

"How so?" Kyoko raised an eyebrow at Spectre's remark.

"Humans behave like total idiots in those horror movies. It's their stupidity that leads them to their bloody demise. I don't feel sorry for those dimwits."

Ryoken and Kyoko gave each other weird looks when Spectre whispered in a hoarse voice:

"Trees never throw themselves into danger foolishly. Trees are innocent. _Always_ innocent. They don't deserve to be mangled in such horrible ways."

A moment of silence seemed to last an eon before Kyoko shattered it with an awkward cough.

"Then why did you watch this _horror_ if you knew you would hate it to begin with?"

"Well," Ryoken answered, "he was the one who dared me to find a horror that would shock and scare the shit out of him."

"But I didn't mean going so far as to break my heart..." Spectre mumbled. "It hurts. Hurts so much. Humans are such terrible mass murder monsters."

Awkwardness overtook the mood once again. The three of them just stood there, in the middle of the living-room before Kyoko was the one to suggest them moving to kitchen. There Spectre was sat on a chair as if he was a little boy and given a big cup of hot steaming coffee with creams.

"Alright," Kyoko said about five minutes later. "I'm going to bed now. Good night."

She quickly left them alone with Ryoken realizing that half past nine was not her usual bed time —  she must have been feeling too weird staying in their company considering the current mood, so he couldn't blame her.

"I apologize, Ryoken-sama," a couple more minutes later, when his cup was already half-empty, Spectre dared to speak.

"For what?" young Kogami decided to play a bit of a fool to lighten the said mood.

"I was being weird."

"Not like it's something unexpected coming from you," Ryoken hid his smile as he took a sip of his own coffee.

"Even so... that was inappropriate."

Silence resumed and in only a minute Spectre felt his cheeks heating up as two pairs of blue eyes suddenly met.

"W-why are you staring at me like that, sir?" the boy's heart quickened its pace like it would whenever this steel blueness pierced his very being.

"You're just too cute," Ryoken gave him the most charming smile out of his vast arsenal.

"Ryoken-sama..." Spectre hurried to pretend that his blush was caused by the steam coming from his coffee, but it was already cool enough not to emit any, thus making the plan fail. "Please, this is embarrassing. I was probably the worst drama queen ever."

"Yep, you totally were."

"Then why do you..."

"Because having you, so ever-stoic and stony composed, weep and cling to me while watching the _horror_ was the best treat," young Kogami winked at his totaly dumbfounded boyfriend.

"Hmm?" Spectre's eyes grew so big that Ryoken inevitably felt the familiar warmth spreading within his chest... the sunshine he would feel back when they were kids and Spectre looked at him with those huge crystal clear eyes filled with nothing but adorable cluelessness.

"You do know that I plan to marry you one day, right?" Ryoken got up from his chair and walked behind Spectre.

"The best way to make gods laugh is to tell them about your plans," he chuckled when his beloved one's arms wrapped around his shoulders.

"No big deal," Ryoken's hot breath directly into Spectre's ear made the latter shiver. "This is what I do every day."

"You're incorrigible, love," Spectre giggled.

"I love you, my Drama Queen," young Kogami nuzzled against his cheek.

Then something happened that made him chill down with his playfulness for a bit. Spectre's huge eyes were staring, looking right into his soul, and yet not letting him know what exactly their owner was thinking about.

"Hey, what..." but before Ryoken was even able to blink his own face became redder than the deepest shade of crimson.

He was completely caught off guard as Spectre gave the tip of his nose a simple lick.

The most intimate kiss of cats.

"What?" Hanoi's second commander sneered at his leader and lover. "I thought you were fine with me being weird, mm?"

Something boiled up inside Ryoken, but what bubbled out of his throat was a thunderous laugh as he hugged onto his devastatingly precious partner.

Even if the rest of the world was considering Spectre a weirdo, Kogami Ryoken was _definitely_ marrying him.


End file.
